Two Plants From One Seed
by iloveyoudashslash
Summary: The twins, Yoru Kuro and Chi, parents were killed by vampire hunters two years ago. Will their fears come back to haunt them? Read and find out! Collaboration with Shizuka Hanabusa.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hello, fellow readers! I'm iloveyoudashslash, but you can call me Jessie! (Yes, I'm a girl! People think that my name is a boy's name! Well, it could be, but I do not consider it a boy's name!) This fanfiction is a collaboration with Shizuka Hanabusa! Shizuka will be Yoru Chi and I am Yoru Kuro! I hope you like it and here is a link to Shizuka's fanfiction website: www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net(SLASH)~shizukahanabusa

Now, please enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kuro's Point of View

By the way, translation and information in **bold**.

* * *

_"What to do, what to do."_

_**Kuro, 13**_

_**Status: Bored**_

_"Who are you talking to, Kuro?"_

_**Chi, 13, Twin Sister**_

_**Status: Giving Me Confused Looks**_

_"Myself, imooto (younger sister)." Her only reply was, "Oh." I chuckled to myself quietly. My little sister is so kawaii (__**cute/adorable**__). I envy her sometimes. She acts like she doesn't have a care in the- CRASH! _

_"What was that?", I asked worry showing in my voice. What's going on? Where's otoosan (__**father**__) and okaasan (__**mother**__). I looked up at the ceiling seeing it is beginning to crack. Looking over at my sister, I saw, what looked like, true terror. Just seeing that made me want to cry. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled at her to come with me to the basement._

_"What are you doing, oneesan (__**older sister**__)?", she asked frantically. I didn't say a word until we got to the ill-lighted basement. Though when I spoke, the only words that left my lips were, "I'm sorry imooto, but I must keep you safe." I closed the door, and I just left her there. I feel terrible for doing so, but I must find help for her! Oh, the irony._

_Where is otoosan and okaasan? BOOM! Another ground shaking explosion? It sounds like it's coming from outside! I have to get out there! My heart is pounding into my rib cage so hard, and I can barely breathe. I'm so scared!_

_When I reached the front door, I was welcomed by the bright light of the early morning sun. Once my eyes adjusted, I immidately wished they hadn't. I looked at the ground to see blood puddling around my feet. I let my eyes trail the blood back to its original owner; the owner, or should I say owners, were my mother and father. My eyes widen from shock, and I fell to my knees._

_"Okaasan, otoosan.", I said with tears forming at my eyes. I heard footsteps approach me and I forced myself to look up at what might possibly be my parents murderers. I was right. What I saw was two men and one female. "Who are you? Did you k-kill my ryooshin (__**parents**__)?"_

_"Mhmm. Yes, we did.", one of the males said with a smug look on his face to match his voice. They all laughed. It started out as a small chuckle, then progressed into a roar and howl. "Do you know who we are, kid?" I just stared at my parents bodies. "Guess that's a 'no'. Were just your everyday vampire hunters. We happen to be top of our class. Our sensei (__**teacher**__) says we are the best he has ever taught!" I can't believe he could say that with such a look on his face; the look of accomplishment._

_"Hmph. I give up on this kid. Let's go!" He just left. Without a second thought. Leaving me alone... Leaving me and my sister alone without guardians. I can see him walking away until he turned around for one final word._

_"We'll be back for you and your sister. Yeah, we know she's in the basement. Oh, and don't think you can get stronger like in movies and just defeat us. We'll be bringing more with us, so just watch out kid, cus' you're next." He finally turns and walks away. I just sit there on hands and knees crying over my parents' bodies. The only thing I could think of was:_

_Hitogoroshi... (__**Murder**__)_

_Shi... (__**Loss of life aka Death**__)_

_Aka... (__**Red**__)_

_Nayami... (__**Pain-Suffering**__)_

BRIIIIINNNNNNNNG!

"SISTER! WAKE UP!" Who is that shouting? I open my eyes, but I still couldn't see well. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. Better, I can see now. Oh, it was my sister yelling. Makes sense.

"I'm up, I'm up. You can stop yelling at me, now."

**Yoru Kuro, 15**

**Status: Not a morning person**

"Hurry and get dressed! Breakfast is almost ready!"

**Yoru Chi, 15**

**Status: Morning, Afternoon, and Night Person**

(Skip dressing)

"Ohayoo, mina! (**Good morning, everyone!**)", my sister greeted. My sister, Chi, is always so optimistic. I don't see how she can be though. That is why I have always envied her life style or at least how she shows it. She makes it seem like she doesn't have a care in the world. I've been saying that my whole life, and yet, nothing changes.

"Here's your breakfast, sweetie!", chichi (**Father**) said.

**Cross Kaien, Who Even Knows!**

**Status: Acting Like A Mother Hen**

"Not hungry. I'm going outside to walk around.", I responded. I grabbed all my school items and left. I just walked out the door, just like back then. I shook the thought out of my mind. I looked up at the sky, and regretted it. It's too bright outside, let alone, too early. I shielded my eyes from the light.

My eyes have always been sensitive to sunlight... well actually, anything bright. I feel like laying out today. I wonder if "dad" would be mad or not. Maybe he would understand I don't feel up to it today. No, I should go for Chi. Today is that day anyway. I released a long, annoyed sigh. Today was going to be a long day!

It's been two years already. Yet, it seems like just yesterday, we were all together. At least my sister is safe... for now.


	2. Chapter Two

Here's Chapter Two! And just a reminder! Kuro's POV will be from iloveyoudashslash (Me) and Chi's POV will be from Shizuka Hanabusa! Didn't take long for us to update, and I hope we don't slack off and do not update for a month! (That would be mean to our readers!) We probably won't though!

If you have any suggestions on what we need to fix just leave a review telling us! (And yes, we read all our reviews!)

Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Knight! We only own Kuro, Chi, their parents, and any other random OC's that decide to make their way into our story (Hopefully no more! Too many OC's is bad for a stories health!)

I just noticed I forgot to do a disclaimer for the last chapter! So there's that one! ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

Chi's Point of View

By the way, translation and information in bold.

* * *

BRIIIIINNNNNNNNG!

**Chi, 15**

**Status: Bouncy**

The alarm went off, but it didn't wake Kuro. I ran in to get her up, 'cause chichi (**Father**) was making breakfast.

"SISTER! WAKE UP!" I shouted.

"I'm up, I'm up. You can stop yelling at me now" she said groggily.

"Hurry and get dressed! Breakfast is nearly ready!"

I dashed back out the room, but not before I noted Kuro's tired face. I didn't think she'd slept much last night. She had been talking in her sleep again. I couldn't make out some of the words, but I definitely heard "shi" (**Loss of life aka Death**) and "nayami"(Pain-Suffering). I think she was having a nightmare. That nightmare. The one about our parents.

I worry about my sister a lot. She changed after our parents died.

It affected me too, obviously. But I try not to let it get to me. I have to put on a brave face. I'm afraid that if I thought about it for too long, I'd just crumble.

"Ohayoo, mina! (**Good morning, everyone!**)" I said, walking into the kitchen. Yuuki (our step-sister) had got up and was sitting at the table too. I sat and started devouring a piece of toast as Kuro entered the kitchen.

"Here's your breakfast, sweetie!" chichi (**Father**) said to my sister.

"Not hungry. I'm going outside to walk around" Kuro replied. Then she picked up her school things and left.

Yuuki and I exchanged a look. We were somewhat used to this. When we'd first arrived, Yuuki had tried to make friends with Kuro, only to find (through some harsh words) that Kuro would rather be left alone.

I briefly thought about going after Kuro, but then thought better of it. When she gets like this, it's better to leave her to herself. I definitely knew that it was about our parents now. She only ever got like that when it was on her mind.

I finished the rest of my breakfast in silence, then got ready to go to school. Not that I had to rush or anything. Not since we live at the school.

Cross Academy is where we live now. It's a prestigious boarding school founded by Cross Kaien, the man who adopted us when we stumbled upon this place. And I mean stumbled….

_**Yuru Chi, 13**_

_**Status: Lost and afraid**_

_I don't know how long I'd sat trembling in the basement for but it seemed like forever. I was frightened, but I knew that Kuro wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. But when she came to get me, after all the loud noises and the shouting, she had blood on her hands and clothes. Still not knowing what was going on, I just went with my sister when she told me that we had to leave. We had to run._

_So we did. We ran into the forest behind our house, Kuro running in front because she's faster, pulling me by the hand. We ran until the sun came up. After that, both of us got tired and the sunlight was really getting to us. We decided to rest. Kuro promised to tell me what was going on as soon as we woke up._

_We never went to sleep, though, because we heard a noise in the forest near us and Kuro really panicked. Again we ran, this time only stopping because we found, quite by accident, Cross Academy._

_My sister knocked on the door and it was answered by a bright, happy little man._

"_Hello my dears! Is Yuuki having a slumber party?"_

_It was only then that we became aware of how utterly ridiculous we must have looked; two strangers standing in their pyjamas on the doorstep. I would have laughed, but it was at that moment that the fatigue took over and I collapsed._

_When I awoke, Kuro explained to me what the situation was, where we were, who had taken us in. We went downstairs and had dinner with Cross Kaien, the headmaster of the academy. We told him what had happened and he told us that we could live with him as long as we needed._

_Yuuki, the headmaster's other adopted daughter, was introduced to us and was really kind, helping us to settle in. Zero, Cross' adopted son, was much less eager to be friends with us. That didn't matter, though, because Kuro and I had each other._

_For the first couple of months, Kuro seemed like she was always looking over her shoulder, like she was expecting someone to be coming after her. Gradually, as the days went by, she started to relax more. Cross Academy started feeling much more like home. For me, at least._

Which is how we got to here.

**Chi, 15**

**Status: Worried about sister**

I didn't think Kuro would come to school today, but she was waiting by the door for me when I left. I could tell she didn't want to be there; I tried to strike up a conversation with her and was met by very monosyllabic answers. She always came to school with me, though. My sister had been protective over me forever and it got worse when our parents died, to the point where she wouldn't even take a day off school if it meant I'd have to go on my own.

I really shouldn't complain, though. I mean, she has kept me safe all these years.

_To be continued..._

* * *

We hoped you liked it! Remember to review and what not!

Thank you!


End file.
